The present invention relates to energy management systems for buildings and the like and in particular to an energy management system that provides predictive alerts with respect to energy usage.
Sophisticated management of energy usage of large buildings and the like can provide substantial cost savings and environmental benefits. To this end, computerized control systems may monitor data related to the building environment, for example temperatures and humidities, and provide near real-time control of energy systems including heating, ventilation, and air conditioning equipment, to balance energy usage with a desired building environment.
Historical energy usage by a building may also be monitored and reviewed to identify possible inefficiencies. Once these inefficiencies are found, energy systems can be restructured and/or control algorithms or operating procedures used for the control of those systems may be changed.
While significant advances have taken place with respect to the control of building energy systems, the complexity of the energy systems and the need to flexibly respond to unexpected situations normally require input from a building engineer or the like who may monitor the operation and performance of the equipment on a day-to-day basis and make necessary changes and adjustments. When the building engineer needs to intervene in the control of the energy systems, there is often little warning and the engineer may have limited ability to fully evaluate the necessary adjustments before making them. Further, instantaneous change in the operating state of the energy systems is normally not possible further limiting the options available to the building engineer.